


Two Kings

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Submissive Reader, humiliated crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~When Lucifer returns, nothing can protect you. Not even your status as Crowley’s favorite pet.~





	Two Kings

You had spent the better part of the last hundred years in Hell, serving as Crowley’s favorite pet. You had been with him when he was just a lowly Crossroads Demon, and while back then he wasn’t much in the way of influential, he was cunning and handsome and you could tell the little demon was going places. So you stuck with him. Besides, there wasn’t much else to do in Hell, and a demon of your skill level would probably be put in the field doing something menial like working in a law office.

As time went by, Crowley’s talents shone through, moving him up the ladder from deal maker to King of the Crossroads, and eventually ruler of Hell itself. You stood by your man each step of the way, swelling with pride when he asserted his dominance over the minions in the underworld. You kept to the shadows, staying out of the limelight but waiting close at hand, ever ready to serve your King in anyway he required.

When Lucifer was freed from his cage again, this time by Crowley and his witch mother, you once again hung back, waiting to see what would happen. And boy were you glad you did. You watched from a darkened corner as Lucifer appeared, donning that stupid angel’s body and snapped Rowena’s neck. No big deal to you; she had hated you from the moment she arrived, telling her son he could do better. What did she know? You were the one by his side for over a century. You were the one he came home to when the stress of his day became too much. You were the body he clung to at night.

Lucifer, wrapped in his newly acquired trenchcoated body, took over, forcing Crowley to his knees; locking an iron collar around his neck and treating him like a dog. You had quickly slipped away, trying to stay out of the Devil’s eyesight. You felt bad for Crowley, you had grown to like him over your time together, but you felt worse for you. There was no one to protect you now.

Lucifer put Crowley through all sorts of humiliations, nothing too terrible, but demeaning nonetheless. When Crowley wouldn’t break, Lucifer reached out in search of something that would do him in. Eventually, he discovered you.

Demons don’t fall in love. At least that’s what they tell themselves. But fierce loyalty and possessiveness can sometimes be misconstrued as love. That’s what you thought you saw in Crowley’s eyes when Lucifer called you into the Throne Room. 

“Y/N!” Crowley’s voice was low and hoarse, ripped raw by his screams and days of maltreatment. He looked exhausted and pathetic, but it still tugged at your little black heart to see the once mighty King on his knees.

You walked in, swaying your hips, trying to hold your head up high as you made your way to the throne. You stopped before Lucifer, bowing your head in supplication; your hair tumbling over over your shoulders in perfect waves.

“What are you doing? Don’t bring her into this.” Crowley said, looking up from his place on the stone floor. On his knees with the chain around his neck he looked so far from the dashing devil you used to crave.

Lucifer crooked a finger above his borrowed lips and smiled down at his puppy. “You’ve been such a good dog,” he said with a malicious air, “I thought I’d give you a treat.”

“Y/N run. Now.”

You didn’t move. You weighed your options, ultimately deciding it was better not to anger the actual Devil. You looked between the two men and stepped towards Lucifer, away from your former King.

“Y/N…” Crowley pleaded with you, his dark eyes wide with pain and disappointment.

Lucifer stood up from his ornate seat and bounced over to you. He looked giddy, like a child playing in his toy castle. Two thin fingers reached out and swept the hair back from your right shoulder. He dropped his hand, rubbing your arm firmly. You kept your gaze on the floor but you could feel his stolen sapphire eyes on you. 

“Oh but she’s pretty isn’t she?” Lucifer asked Crowley, never looking away from you. He leaned down and pressed his nose in your hair, taking a deep breath. “And she smells good too. I wonder how she tastes.”

“Get away from her!” Crowley sat up on his knees, his face reddening with anger.

Lucifer scoffed, twirling around to look at the fallen King. “And just what are you going to do about it? Look at you; pathetic.” Lucifer waved his hand towards the man on the floor, grinning as Crowley hung his head.

“Please, let her go.”

“While I do enjoy hearing you beg,” the Fallen Angel walked around you slowly, his shoes echoing in the dark room. “I’m gonna have to say…no.” His hand came to rest on your shoulder and he pulled his fingers gently across your skin as he walked, slipping them up to wrap around your neck. He pulled you back against him and turned your neck, lengthening it as he pressed his lips to your throat, grinning while Crowley looked on in horror.

“You bastard!”

Lucifer released his hold on you, pulling away with a final lap of his tongue against your pulse. He came around and grabbed a fistful of Crowley’s short black hair between his fingers, yanking his head up and forcing the former King to his feet. “You want her so badly?” Lucifer snapped his fingers and held Crowley still while the world swirled around you. Magic erupted from his hands, and within the span of a single second you blinked, opening your eyes to find yourself naked and bound to a table, your arms locked above your head and your legs spread wide, ankles cuffed to the table. You squirmed against the tight cuffs, testing their give; this wasn’t a situation you found yourself in often, but you couldn’t say that it didn’t excite, although slightly terrify you.

Lucifer noticed your movements and raised his eyebrows, “Comfy?”

You licked your lips and picked up your head slightly so you could see him, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good,” he answered, releasing Crowley and stepping towards the table. His fingers closed around your left ankle and then slid slowly up your leg; his touch and the cool air on your naked skin causing you to shiver and take a deep breath. You closed your eyes, giving in to him; this was what you did best, and besides, there was no way to protest. He could sending you into oblivion with a snap of his fingers. Instead of snapping, those fingers danced along your inner thigh until they reached your heat. Lucifer grinned as he slipped two fingers deep inside making you gasp at the pressure. He wiggled them around for a moment, coating them in your juices before pulling away and bringing them to his lips. His pink tongue darted out and tasted your wetness. “Mmm, very nice.”

“Get away from her!” Crowley growled, attempting to defend your honor and protect what was his.

“Now now,” Lucifer frowned, turning his face to his dog, “I said this was a treat for you.” He advanced on Crowley, again yanking at his hair and pushing him towards the table. The broken demon fell forward, his hands slamming onto the hard wood at your feet. “So, enjoy.”

You peeked an eye open and looked down at your King, his face was red and twisted, confused by Lucifer’s words. The Angel pulled on his chain, gathering it around his fist and forcing Crowley’s head down towards your exposed pussy. “I said, enjoy.” His voice was hard but laced with amusement; he enjoyed his command over you both, knowing your wills would bend to his whim. “I want to see how fast you can make her scream. Show me what a “King” can do.”

Crowley took a deep breath, his body shaking with anger and embarrassment. His dark brown eyes met yours and you gave him a tiny nod. It seemed to calm him; his face relaxed and he closed his eyes, steadying himself.

Lucifer tossed back his head, rolling his eyes in annoyance at Crowley’s hesitation. “If this is gonna take all day, I’ll just lock you back in your kennel and dispatch your precious Y/N.” 

“No!” Crowley begged, resolving to do as he was told. Slowly he moved forward on the table, laying his chest down across the planks until his lips reached your core. He took a final settling breath before opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against your folds. You bit your lip, stifling a moan when he dipped his tongue deep inside your entrance, his hunger taking over once he tasted your wetness. Crowley ran his tongue over your lips and up to your throbbing bud, setting himself in the rhythm and intensity he knew you craved. As his fingers joined his work, you raised your hips, squirming while the heat built inside you. His beard scratched at your sensitive skin, reminding you how much you missed him. It had been too long since you’d felt him inside of you, too long since his mouth had closed around your clit, too long since you’d felt the release that only he could give you.

Your cries became desperate and loud, echoing in the stone lined room. Lucifer watched on from behind Crowley, a playful smirk creasing his face. Your legs shook, your arms fought against their bindings as the pleasure ripped through you. With another curl of his thick fingers against your sweet spot, Crowley sent you crashing over the edge. You screamed as the orgasm overtook you, sweat breaking out across your face and neck, your hips bucking against his mouth.

Crowley pulled away, his thumb rubbing gently across your overly sensitive clit as he licked his lips, savoring your taste. A flash of the old King returned as a faint smile pulled at his lips; the satisfaction of seeing you strung out by his hand glimmered in his eye.

Lucifer clapped his hands loudly as he rounded the table, his actions reverberating throughout the Throne Room. “Very good!” he praised sarcastically. “Did you like that honey?” He asked, looking down at you. You nodded quickly, not wanting to displease him; suddenly afraid of what else he had planned. He reached down and pinched hard at your nipple, twisting it harshly between his thumb and middle finger. You winced and bit your lip, trying to stay silent. Crowley made a noise below you, something between a growl and a hiss. Lucifer shot a look his way that silenced him immediately.

“What? You don’t like it when I touch your things?” Again he pinched, pulling at the delicate peak with a quick turn of his wrist. He soothed the pain by closing his hand around your breast, moulding your flesh with his cold fingers. “Well I didn’t like it when you touched my things, Crowley. So it’s fair game.”

Crowley stood up, anger emanating off of him in strong waves. Lucifer moved to your head, standing above you. He cupped both of your breasts in his hand and squeezed gently, pulling a soft moan from your lips. You were still floating from your orgasm, and his hands were quickly rebuilding the fire inside of you. Lucifer bent down and claimed your mouth with his thick lips, his stolen blue tie falling against your forehead in a silken swipe of fabric. His tongue licked at your lips as he pulled away, leaving you confused and breathless.

“Now that is an amazing mouth,” he said, nodding at Crowley who seethed in response. “I think I’d like to see what else it can do.”

Another quick snap of his fingers had you flipped over on all fours; the table and your bindings disappearing into the void. The cold of the stone floor bit into your hands and knees, making you shiver. Lucifer pushed his hand gently through your hair before grabbing a fistful and tugging your face up to him. You sat back on your knees and opened your eyes, the Angel was naked before you, his borrowed cock standing tall and proud, inches from your mouth.

Crowley cringed audibly behind you as Lucifer forced your head forward, pressing his length between your lips. You gagged on his size, swallowing him down as best you could. His grip loosened and you pulled back slowly, enjoying the heavy weight of him on your tongue. Lucifer hummed in approval and you set to work, hollowing your cheeks as you bobbed back and forth over his dick.

“She’s very good at this, isn’t she?” Lucifer teased his dog, sneering at the look of hate on Crowley’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you feeling left out?” he pouted. “Well, OK, I did say this was for you.” Lucifer pulled away, his member leaving your mouth with a wet pop of your lips.

Another snap of fingers brought you all together on a large soft bed positioned before the throne; Crowley’s tattered clothing vanishing into thin air. Lucifer lay back against the gilded headboard and spread his legs, motioning for you to settle between them. “Let’s see what she can do with two kings inside of her,” Lucifer winked at Crowley and reached for you, softly guiding your head back to his cock. You paused, looking over your shoulder at Crowley and giving him a tiny smile, letting him know you were alright. He nodded once, and you returned to your job, crawling forward and wrapping your lips around Lucifer’s thickness.

The bed shifted as Crowley came forward and placed his hands on your hips; his warm fingers a stark contrast to the icy hand Lucifer laid on your cheek. Crowley took his time, spreading your legs gently with tender fingers before pressing his stiff cock between your folds. Your body tensed as he pushed himself in, a strangled sigh issuing from his lips. Slowly he began to move, his hands locked at your hips, pushing and pulling you over his cock. He set the pace, your body floating between the two men, rocking back and forth between the demon and the fallen angel. Your legs and arms shook as waves of pleasure rolled through your body, their cocks filling you to the brim, twitching and leaking as they used you.

If any lackeys roamed the hallways, they were sure to get an earful. The usual silence of the King’s Lair was taken over by wordless cries and groans from two men; your own whimpering muted by Lucifer’s choking stiffness. Before long, Crowley had your body shaking, his cock stroking your sweet spot repeatedly and with blissful pressure. You came hard, your pussy squeezing around him, forcing him to join in your climax. His familiar groans filled your ears as he ceased his gyrations and emptied into you. When he was through, he fell forward, his lips pressing kisses down along your spine, his hands massaging your ass and thighs before he sank down onto the bed in a tired heap.

Lucifer growled and bucked his hips as his hand gripped your hair again. He thrust up into your tight mouth thrice more before spilling his hot seed onto your tongue. You drank him down, cleaning his cock with your tongue as you eased away from him. 

You collapsed, exhausted and dizzy onto the mattress, your muscles twitching of their own accord.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Lucifer laughed, looking down at your ravished body.

Crowley shifted and moved closer to you, throwing his arm around your waist and pulling you backwards to him. You pressed your head back against his soft chest, taking comfort in his closeness, letting yourself believe that everything would be fine. He bent his neck and placed a wet kiss on your cheek, his breath warming your chilled skin.

Once more, Lucifer’s mocking tone echoed in the room, “Awe, isn’t that sweet?” You looked up at him, fear returning to your tired mind. “But, I think you’ve had enough playtime.” He sat up and winked at you. “Back to your cage, dog.”

Crowley’s warmth disappeared from behind you, his clothes returned, his leash replaced. You turned to see him back on his knees beside the throne; looking more pained than before.

Lucifer stood up and took your hand, helping you to stand up from the bed. You steadied yourself, averting your eyes from his gaze. “Go ahead and get dressed, Hot Stuff.” He said, slapping your ass and making you jump in surprise.

Quickly you gathered up your dress from the floor and scurried off towards the door, giving Crowley a sad look as you passed. It wasn’t his fault; he didn’t deserve such harsh punishment for doing his job, taking charge when no one else would. Without him, there would have been chaos. Your heart broke a little for him as he looked away, defeated and miserable.

Before you reached the exit, Lucifer called out to you; his voice was soft but filled with warning, “Hey, don’t go too far Y/N, I’ll want to see you again… real soon.”


End file.
